Happy Birthday, Daddy
by YourFairytale
Summary: It's Sebastian's birthday! Just family fluff, Blaine and Charlie make breakfast.) (Implication of sexual happenings so T? Just in case?)


As Blaine's eyes fluttered open, he looked over to his still asleep husband. A grin spread across his face as he rolled over onto Sebastian, causing him to groan. Blaine just giggled softly as he straddled him, starting to place sweet, slow kisses along his jaw. "Happy Birthday, handsome." He murmured softly.

A sleepy grin slowly pulled at the corners of Sebastian's mouth as he slipped his arms around Blaine, holding him tightly in place. "Mmm, I love my birthday."

Blaine chuckled softly against his skin as he kissed down to his ear slowly."Just because you're guaranteed morning sex."

"And afternoon sex in my office?"

Shaking his head, Blaine giggled as he bit Sebastian's earlobe, tugging on it. "Mmm, we'll see."

Sebastian sucked in a soft breath when he felt Blaine's teeth against his ear, sending shivers up his body. Blaine knew exactly where his weak spots were. He bit his lip to stifle the loud moan that rested on the tip of his tongue as Blaine moved down, leaving small hickies in random spots. Moving down even farther, Blaine settled between his husband's legs, spreading them wide as he trailed slow kisses up his inner thigh, causing the other to squrim beneath him, Sebastian's heavy breaths sending chills up Blaine's spine. He was just about through teasing Sebastian, leaning in closer to his entrance, when there was a knock on the door.

Blaine sighed heavily, leaning his head against Sebastian's thigh, groaning.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Sebastian said through his teeth, placing his hand over his face, trying to calm himself down even though it was a lost cause. He was already all worked up, his face flushed, breathing hard.

"Dadddd." A not-so-quiet whisper came through the door.

Lifting up a little Blaine let out an amused chuckle. "She has the worst timing." He said, getting up a little.

"Wha-wait. Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, propping up on his elbows. "You're not just going to leave me here like this, right? She'll go away…"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Sebastian, shaking his head. "No she won't. It's your birthday. She wants to make your breakfast like every year." He said, coming up and kissing Sebastian's lips softly.

Sebastian pouted, whining softly. "But I'm so turned on, baby." He whispered. "Please."

Grinning, Blaine shook his head. "Have I ever left you hangin', love?"

Sebastian's pout turned into an excited smile, shaking his head. "Nope."

"Then chill. I'll give her a distraction and we'll finish." He crinkled his nose, getting up off the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself. "Now cover up and act like you're sleeping." He whispered with a smile, the knocking at the door getting more frequent. He hurried over to the door, cracking it just a little, squatting down to be face-to-face with his seven-year-old. "Hey gorgeous." He whispered.

Charlie smiled brightly at him, her dark hair just as messy and curly as his. "Hi dad. Is daddy still sleeping?" She asked, trying to peer into the room past Blaine.

Blaine turned his head a little, looking over to the bed, grinning at his "sleeping" husband, chuckling softly. "It looks like it. Why don't you go get dressed and then go get everything out and ready and I'll be out in a few minutes to help you cook, okay? I'm going to get dressed and stuff, myself." He nodded.

She smiled at him, nodding as well. "Okay, dad! Hurry!" And with that she took off to her room.

Blaine giggled softly, getting up, shutting and locking the door before hurrying back to the bed where Sebastian is already uncovered and waiting with a smirk. "Yeah, baby, _hurry_." He mumbled softly, spreading his legs again.

Blaine just grinned, shaking his head as he trailed kisses down Sebastian's stomach, going lower again.

…

After a quick - but amazing - orgasm, Blaine gave Sebastian a few lingering kisses before he cleaned himself up and got dressed, leaving his husband to nap while he went off to the kitchen to help Charlie.

Blaine smiled as he came into the kitchen, seeing his daughter all dressed up in her favorite lime green petticoat and a hot pink tank top, looking like a popsicle, her curly hair still a bit of a mess. She had the pans and plates they needed all spread out on the counter and she had her head stuck in the fridge, up on her tiptoes, reaching up to the top shelf.

"Whatcha tryin' to reach, pumpkin?"

"Can't…..reach…..the milk….." She strained, whining softly.

Chuckling softly, he went over to the fridge, reaching above her and taking the milk out of the fridge. "There ya go."

"Thanks. And I couldn't reach the pancake mix. You and daddy know how short I am you shouldn't put it up so high!" She complained as she went over, placing the milk on the counter next to the giant bowl she had placed there earlier, hopping up onto her step-stool.

He couldn't help but chuckle again as he reached up into the cabinet, grabbing the box of pancake mix before coming over to stand next to Charlie. "I know, I know but are we supposed to keep all of the food at your level? Then daddy and I would have to bend over allll of the time to get anything to eat!" He teased her, handing her the box.

She snickered a little as she poured. "I don't think you'd have that problem, dad."

Blaine's jaw dropped a little and he raised his eyebrows as he looked at her."Excuse me?"

Charlie looked up at him with an innocent grin. "Huh?"

"Oh. _"huh?_"." He laughed, shaking his head, leaning down to tickle her sides. "I can't imagine where you get that sass from, miss."

"Daddddd! Stoooooooooooop!"She squealed, giggling, swatting at his hands.

"You say you're sorry for making fun of dad's height." He said, sweeping her off her feet and holding her sideways, still managing to tickle her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryyyyyy!" She whined, giggling still.

"You spend too much time with your father." He teased, kissing her cheek as he placed her back down on the stool.

She shook her head as she poured the milk into the bowl, giggling softly. "Nuh uh, _daddy_ says I get my sass from _you_." She said, looking at him with a small smirk.

"_That_ right there." He said, pointing to her mouth. "You get from your daddy." He chuckled affectionately, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. What all needs to be done, boss?" He asked.

"We need pancakes, bacon, orange juice, toast, and coffee because you and daddy can't _breathe_ without coffee." She nodded.

He just grinned, nodding. "You got it, pumpkin."

As Charlie mixed the pancake batter, she tilted her head, clearly in thought.

Blaine glanced over at her as he placed a new coffee filter into the maker. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Did daddy have a nightmare last night?" She asked, looking at him.

Wrinkling his forehead, he looked at her with genuine confusion. "Why do you ask that, lovebug?" He tilted his head.

She shrugged a little. "I dunno, I heard daddy calling your name last night. It sounded like he was having a nightmare or something."

Blaine's eyebrows raised and heat rushed up his neck to his cheeks, causing them to turn bright read. "I-uh-oh….oh yeah." He coughed, nodding. "D-daddy...yeah...I remember now. Daddy woke up from a nightmare last night. That's right."

She frowned a little. "Poor daddy."

He turned even more red, nodding as he started the stove to make the bacon, chuckling. "Poor daddy."

…..

Once they were finished making breakfast and setting the table, they both went off to get Sebastian, singing to him as they lead him down the hallway, Blaine's hands covering his eyes.

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear daddyyyyyy, happy birthday tooooo youuuu!"_

Sebastian's grin only grew whenever he was say in his chair and Blaine uncovered his eyes and he saw the table all set in the same special birthday table cloth they had used ever since Charlie picked it out when she was three, birthday confetti sprinkled over the table, a stack of pancakes way too high for just any ol' day, generously slathered in syrup with a big birthday candle right in the middle, his big cliche "_World's Greatest Daddy_" coffee cup filled to the brim with hot, steaming coffee. "Awww, you guys." He smiled, looking up at Blaine and then over to Charlie. It wasn't a surprise. They did this for him every year, just like he and Charlie did it for Blaine and just like he and Blaine did it for Charlie. But it never failed to make him smile and cause him to feel so loved and warm and fuzzy.

_Sebastian Smythe. Warm and fuzzy._

The feeling grew even more throughout breakfast as Charlie talked his ear off about how excited she was for school that day because they were going on a fieldtrip to the _American Museum of Natural History_ and about how they were going to see all different kinds of things about whales and learn all about them.

"That sounds so exciting, princess." He grinned at her.

"AND there's a HUGE forty-five-foot humpback whale that you can go inside!" She said, her honey eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh wow! Is it real?" He asked, winking at Blaine.

Her face fell into one of pure sass as she looked at him. "Daddy. Obviously not. That would be _gross_."

Blaine just giggled, shaking his head as she rambled on. She somehow went from the whales, to Disney World, (something about the Finding Nemo musical at Animal Kingdom), to the giraffes they saw that day (they were her favorite animal) and while she was on the subject of Disney World, it seemed to jog her memory that they had yet to give Sebastian his present and she stopped mid-sentence, gasping. "OH I ALMOST FORGOT!" She got up from her chair and hurried off into her room, leaving her two daddies chuckling and shaking their heads.

"She sure does talk a lot." Blaine said, getting up from the table with his and Sebastian's plates, taking them over to the sink.

Smiling fondly, Sebastian shook his head, getting up and taking Charlie's plate and his cup over to the sink as well. "She's just like you." He said, slipping his arms around Blaine's waist as the shorter rinsed off the dishes. "You know that little sparkle in her eyes when she's talking like that, so excited?" He said softly, kissing the back of Blaine's ear.

Blaine smiled, his eyes fluttering along with his insides as he felt Sebastian's kiss. "Mmhm?"

"That's exactly how you look when you're excited. Your eyes get all sparkly and you ramble on and on. It's the cutest thing." He murmured affectionately against Blaine's ear.

Turning around to face Sebastian, Blaine smiled up at him. "You're the cutest thing." He murmured right back as he slipped his arms around the taller's neck, leaning up to capture his lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"Mmmm." Sebastian hummed against his husbands lips as he kissed him back. "You taste delicious."

Blaine giggled softly against the other's mouth. "You do, too. Mmm." He kissed him again. "You taste like syrup and coffee. I'm gonna get fat from all this sugar."

Sebastian grinned, pulling Blaine closer and away from the counter. "Let's see if we can get you on a sugar high." He mumbled, dipping Blaine back a little before capturing his lips in a deep kiss, licking into his mouth, causing the other to moan softly.

They were still in the middle of their little make out session when Charlie came running back into the room. When she saw them, she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Guys I'm right here."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, barely pulling away from Blaine's lips to mumble. "You've seen me kiss your father before. Don't act like it's so gross, missy." He smiled, his eyes opening to look at Blaine, pecking his lips softly.

Blaine shook his head, chuckling as he looked back at Sebastian, pecking his lips. "Baby, I think the princess has something for you." He nodded, kissing Sebastian one last time for good measure.

"Yeah, daddy! Come hereeee." Charlie whined as she got closer, tugging on Sebastian's blazer.

Pouting, Sebastian pecked Blaine's lips over and over and over again, whining. "I wanna kiss daddddd."

Blaine giggled more as Sebastian kissed him, shaking his head a little again. "Baby, kiss me later, she has something reaaaally great to show you."

"Hmph." Sebastian fake-pouted, huffing as he let go of Blaine. "Fine, fine, fineee. What is it?"

With a bright grin, Charlie held up a small, square-shaped present that she had obviously wrapped all by herself with bright pink tissue paper. "Happy birthday, daddy!"

He gasped in surprise, looking at Blaine before looking back at her. "What is _this_?" He took it from her, looking at it. "Charlotte Grace did you wrap this all by yourself?"

She nodded proudly with a smile on her face.

"It's absolutely gorgeous." He leaned down to kiss her head. "I can't wait to see what's in it!" He said as he started to tear at the paper, Blaine and Charlie both watching him with matching grins, anxious for Sebastian's reaction. He gasped slightly when he finally say the picture frame in his hand, one that could have only been made by Charlie judging my all of the glitter, glue, popsicle sticks and the backwards 'e' on the end of the word 'love'. It was also bright pink and it said 'we love you' in purple glitter. His heart grew seven times it's size as he looked at it, fighting the urge to tear up. The frame held a picture of the three of them at Disney World, in front of Cinderella's castle. Sebastian was holding Charlie and Blaine was at his side and they were both kissing Sebastian's cheeks.

It was his favorite picture in the world.

"Baby," He whispered, crouching down a little to be eye level with her. "I love this so much." He said, looking at her with all the love in the world. "This is the best thing I've ever gotten for my birthday."

Charlie's face lit up with a huge grin. "Dad and I thought it would look nice on your desk at the office." She said, nodding.

"I think that is a great idea. I'll take it with me today." He nodded, smiling. "Thank you, beautiful." He pulled her into a hug, giving her a sweet kiss. "You're my favorite daughter."

Giggling, she returned the kiss. "Daddy, I'm your only daughter."

"Well I got the perfect one on the first try, why would I need another?" He scrunched his nose. "Now, go get your backpack, I'll take you to school today."

She didn't need to be told twice, after a gasp and a "Yay daddy!", she took off to get her backpack.

He smiled to himself as he stood up, looking at the picture before looking at Blaine. "Isn't she perfect?"

Blaine smiled, nodding as he slipped his arms around his husband. "She is." He said, leaning up and brushing a kiss against the other's jaw. "But she took all the credit. That's from me, too." He pouted.

Sebastian chuckled, looking at Blaine, pulling him closer. "Aww, baby. Thank you." He kissed his nose softly. "But I expect your real present later today." He winked.

"Oh you." Blaine giggled, pecking Sebastian's lips.

"Daddddddddy, I'm ready!" Charlie announced as she came back into the room, her Disney princess backpack on her back and her messy hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Okay, okay, gorgeous. We're going. Give your dad kisses." He said, kissing Blaine's forehead before pulling away.

Blaine and Charlie shared a big hug and some kisses before they had to go.

As they were walking out, Charlie stopped and looked thoughtfully up at Sebastian. "Maybe you should leave the picture here, daddy."

"Why's that?"

"Maybe it'll keep your nightmares away."

Sebastian's forehead wrinkled and he shook his head, glancing at Blaine before looking back at his daughter. "What nightmares?"

"I know you had a nightmare last night, daddy. I heard it."

Raising his eyebrows, he looked to Blaine. "What?"

Nodding, Blaine smiled. "Yeah, daddy. You remember the _nightmare_ you had last night? Where you were...screaming my name?" He snickered.

Sebastian turned tomato red as he realized. Shaking his head, he let out a chuckle. "_Oh_ right. The...uh..._nightmare_. I…It'll be okay, sweetheart. Dad's always there to save me." He winked back at Blaine, who just laughed, covering his face as the two left, letting out a long sigh.

"Ohhhhh man." He giggled, shaking his head.

They were definitely going to have to be quieter.


End file.
